How To Tell You
by Louise Wood Daughter of Hades
Summary: Victoire and Teddy have liked each other for years but only now Victoire has a boyfriend, Teddy decides to do something about with a little help from Jake Wood and Pomona Longbottom will he get the girl in the end? Mainly Vic P.O.V pairings Teddy/Victoire side pairings Jake/Molly Lorcan/Pomona Lysander/Haley Review please it makes me feel good :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Victoire P.O.V

Today was the first day of my sixth year at Hogwarts, yes I was excited but I was awfully nervous, I hate going back to school. I always have, I never know why though. I just do. Louis my younger brother will be in his fifth year this year and my little sister Dominique will be in her fourth year. I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm also a prefect. My best friend is Pomona Longbottom who is also in Ravenclaw unfortunately not a prefect with me. Not like she cares anyway. Pomona and I are friends with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Haley Finnigan and my cousin Molly Weasley all them are also in Ravenclaw with Pomona and I.

I'm at home with packed and waiting by the car, per usual the rest of my family are rushing around inside the house. Dominique comes at the small cottage first, her long blonde hair tied up in her usual plait and her big icy blue eyes are just a bright from far away as they are close, her red oversized jumper is hanging loosely over her black leggings and only one of her black vest top straps are on show as the jumper is covering one shoulder.

Dom walked over to the car and dropped her trunk at my feet, "It's like the world is ending in there." She said, I raised my eyebrows at her and laughed, I knew from experience it could get bad in there but I doubt 'the world is ending' is true. "You don't believe me fine but mum is chasing Louis around the house and dad is trying and failing to get all three owls into the cages. Imagine that Vic owls shitting on mum's head." She joked, I rolled my eyes at her, "You're too young to swear Dom." I said, it was her turn to roll her eyes at me, "Vic, like I care."

Louis strolled out the house next smirking. Oh this can't be good. Louis' dark red brown hair was carefully spiked to perfection as usually, he is wearing chinos and a white button down shirt tucked in and a grey cardigan, he smirked as he walked over to us, "Ah my darling sisters how are we on his fine morning?" He asked way to happy. Me and Dom looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at our brother. "You were getting chased by mum what happened?" She asked crossing her arms; I'm guessing this is where her Slytherin side starts to come out. Did I mention my brother is in Hufflepuff and Dom is a Slytherin? "Yeah but, Vic's owl left a nice surprise on the floor mum slipped in it fell on her arse yelled at dad, I pissed myself laughing and ladies and gentlemen I am alive." Dominique face palmed and dad walked out of the cottage looking rather pale followed by and very pissed off mum.

"Get in zee car!" Mum shouted flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder; dad nodded in his head his eyes practically begging us to as she said. Dominique shrugged and hopped into the middle of car, followed by Louis on the left and I on the right. "I cannot beleaf you let zee owls poo on zee floor, my skirt is ruined." Mum moaned. That is pretty much how the car journey mum moaned, dad nodded, Dom would make snarky comments, Lou would try and calm them down and me count the minutes till I got out of this car.

We pulled up at the station and Louis jumped out the car first falling over the kerb as he did, Dom burst out laughing, "Lou that was amazing, do it again." She laughed. "I hate you all!" He shouted. Dad helped him off the floor obviously turning not to laugh. Mum on the other hand is not looking very amused by the situation; Dom was still laughing her heart out and Louis who was pulling his trunk turned from sad to happy in a matter of seconds when he saw a very pretty petite brunette girl with hazel eyes walking pass, he casually strolled over to her and started chatting her up. Dom smirked at me and walked up to Louis smacking him upside the head, the girl laughed and walked away. Dom strolled back over to me, mum and dad. Dad was laughing and mum was once again less impressed over Dominique's attitude. "Come on Louis we have to go." Dad said. Louis glared at Dom's back and sulked towards the barrier, dad and mum next, Dominique went next and me finally.

I soon as I got through the barrier it was chaos, families biding farewells to each other, kids getting their trunks put away, meeting friends and on that thought I looked through the crowd for my best friend, "Looking for someone." I heard a familiar voice behind me, I smiled and turned around and standing in front of me was my best friend Pomona Longbottom, "Nah they'll find me. Oh wait she already did." Pom laughed and pulled me into a hug, "God I missed Vic, my family drive me crazy." Pom announced, my turn to laugh, "I missed you too I can only take so much of Louis and Dom at each other's throats." I told her. She smirked at me, "What about _**Teddy**_?" She asked. I moaned and rolled my eyes, "Teddy and I just friends got it friends." I said, she nodded in way that said so don't believe you. "What about _**Jake?" **_She moaned at me this time, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else, "What about Jake?" We both turned around at the same time and standing there was Teddy Lupin and Jake Wood.

Both boys left Hogwarts last year they are best friends. Teddy is slightly taller and always has his hair turquoise, and has green eyes. Jake on the other hand had brown hair and hazel eyes and both had qudditch players' bodies. Teddy is a seeker and Jake is a keeper just like his father. Jake was the son of Oliver and Katie Wood both of his parents are qudditch players and well he plays like both of them. "Nothing Jake don't get your knickers in a twist." She said. Jake raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh Blondie how you wound me. I thought that you loved me like I loved you." He started to fake cry and got on his knees, I looked at Pom who was looking from Teddy to Jake to me, she caught my eye and winked, "Jake I thought you did love me but when I walked on you shagging your best friend who happens to be Teddy it broke me. I mean killing our love is one think but knowing you would be killing Teddy's and Vic's love destroyed me!" This time she burst into fake tears, me and Teddy looked at each other, Pomona started to walk away but Jake got up and chased after Teddy and me followed them only now was I just realising that people were looking at us, "Pom, Pomona, Blondie it was a mistake we were drunk I love you!" He shouted after her, Pom turned around, "I just can't forgive after that." Teddy looked at me and shrugged his shoulders then Jake did something that surprised all of us and grabbed Pom and kissed her, me and Teddy stood there mouths on the floor and Pom responded to him and flinged her arms his neck.

"You would think after a life time of knowing him she would have better taste." Teddy said to me, I nodded, "So how are you?" I asked him, he flung his arm around my shoulders and smiled at me, "Good, working for Uncle Harry and Jake moved in and apparently we are shagging and you and I are in love. So nothing out of the ordinary." I laughed, and looked at our two friends still snogging each other senseless, then I had an idea, "Oh hi Uncle Neville." I said loudly and Pom and Jake jumped apart quicker than saying 'fuck' Teddy and I burst out laughing, "Not funny I was about ten seconds away from getting laid." Jake moaned, Pom looked at him and hit him across the head, "You weren't and I gotta go say bye to my parents, catch you in a bit Vic." She hugged Teddy and kissed Jake. "Well I better go to bye nice seeing you both." I hugged Jake and hugged Teddy his hug lasting longer. I was walking away when I heard Teddy shout, "I'll write to you." I nodded and left. I walked over to mum and dad, I kissed both on the cheek and bid my farewell, "Victoire look after you brother and sister." I nodded and said goodbye again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoire P.O.V

I got on the train and walked straight into my cousin Molly Weasley, she has long black curly hair that she put in a high pony tail and blue eyes. I looked at her and smiled.

"Well hey there Weasley." She said smiling. Molly has this thing that she called me and the Scamander twins by our last name and when it came to twins it would be one and two. Today she was wearing a bright blue top with long sleeves and white shorts. And when I say shorts I mean they were up her bum type shorts.

"Aren't you cold Molly?" She shrugged and shook her head. She hooked her arm with mine and we walked down the carriage together talking about summer, the part we weren't together.

"So little Miss Weasley, you got a boyfriend yet because I just heard two very good looking Hufflepuffs talk about a blonde Weasley. Not many of them are blonde, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes at her I got this every year when we went back to Hogwarts.

"There is Dom she's blonder than me and the probably are talking about her. She's more let me think of the right word um outgoing and no boyfriend at the moment what about you?" I asked.

"No one, but I am planning to get a certain qudditch keeper to fall in love me." I laughed at her praying she was joking but I had a funny feeling she weren't.

"And who might this certain qudditch player be." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god Molly, Vic!" A voice shouted, Molly burst into a smile it was her best friend Haley Finnigan, Haley had long wavy dirty blonde hair and soft brown eyes the spitting image of her mother if you ask me. They hugged and I could tell Molly was happy she always perks up when Haley is around. According to Jake they are 'lesbian close', apparently no one should be that close especially girls. The three of us walked to find an empty compartment on the train, when we did, we all sat down and gossiped about everything. Ah it was good to be with my friends again.

"God do you girls every stop?" Asked a very familiar voice, the three of us lifted us head to see the Scamander twins standing there smiling at us, Haley practically jumped on Lysander while Lorcan hugged both Molly and I at the same time. They were identical both had short bleach blonde hair and blue eyes both were quite short but Lysander was a bit shorter that's the only way you could tell them apart. Both have quite bold personalities different from both their parents. Lorcan was wearing blue jeans and a white Hollister top with a grey hoodie while Lysander wore a blue Hollister top and black jeans with a white hoodie.

"So Vic you and Teddy, huh? Saw that one coming." Lysander asked after Haley had detached herself from him and sat down.

"You and Teddy are like together. Finally!" Haley shouted. She was wearing a white skinny jeans and a caramel coloured long sleeved shirt. I shook my head.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Pomona and Jake's little um declaration." Molly widened her eyes.

"You mean Jake Wood." She asked, Lysander nodded.

"Didn't you hear it?" He asked, Molly shook her head her face looked worried, I'll question her later about that. "Yeah they told the whole flipping platform they loved each other and Jake and Teddy are shagging. It was very dramatic."

"It was a joke." I said firmly.

"Yeah coz them snogging is totally fake." Lorcan said sarcastically with a role of his eyes, Molly's worried look grew, defiantly asking about that later and I just nodded.

Teddy P.O.V

"How did it feel to see your ickle Vic go off to Hogwarts without you." Jake said as we left the train station. I inwardly groaned he does this every time we see Vic.

"Shut up Jake, we are just friends." I said, though I had to admit it did sound like I was trying to convince myself.

"Yeah but you love her." I nodded wait did he say love.

"No Jake I do not love her. I just simply have a tiny crush on her. Who hasn't?" I said. I could practically see his eyes rolling ever though I couldn't see him.

"Yeah and pigs fly." I rolled my eyes back. "Stop rolling your eyes at me Lupin. I was joking." Once again I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what about that snog with Pom?" I asked him because that was quite a snog and I desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Just a little fun." He replied coolly.

"Really so what happens when Molly finds out." He stopped dead in his tracks. Oh I got him and I got him good.

"What do you mean when Molly finds out." He asked, he turned around waiting for my answer. I tapped my chin.

"Um Molly and Pom are friends so she would tell her and you shouted out to the whole world you loved her so I can see her finding out. And you say I love Vic." I replied walking past him and into the small cafe. I walked up to the counter and asked for to coffees and went and sat down opposite Jake.

"Yeah you so and I love Molly. We are both whipped on Weasleys great." I laughed at him. "But at least Vic's parents like you, Molly's hate me." He moaned.

"Well you are a player and a tip never tell a girl's father you love their daughter. They turn the over protective mode on." He simply glared at me. I sipped my coffee and noticed he was writing Molly Wood in the sugar granules on the table. "Really Molly Wood. Your that obsessed." I asked shocked. I knew he liked her but I didn't know he liked her this much.

"Yes and is it bad all I want for Christmas is her in my bed, with the headboard banging against the wall and her screaming my name." He asked in a very desperate voice. And I simply replied "Yes, yes it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoire P.O.V

I just made it to the prefect's carriage as the other prefects started arriving. The Gryffindor prefects were Jilly Harps a seventh year and Samir Jeffers and fifth year. Hufflepuff prefects were Janelle Kilts and Steven Poppers both seventh years. Slytherin prefects were Kristy Wells and Jimmy Gales both fifth years and the Ravenclaw prefects were Daniel Gray and I both sixth years. The head girl was a Gryffindor called Samantha Greenway and the head boy was a Hufflepuff called Carlson Roberts. I smiled at Janelle last year we had prefect duty together so we were pretty close. Janelle had short black hair and green eyes she was very pretty, Jilly was a tall girl with reddy black hair and grey eyes. Jilly and Janelle came up to me.

"So you are going out with Teddy Lupin or were going out with Teddy Lupin." Jilly said to me looking a bit shocked and well my amazing response was my mouth hanging open. I quickly shook my head.

"Teddy and I are just friends. I take it you heard Pomona and Jake's little umm announcement then? I asked them both.

"So you're not going out." Janelle asked me. Once again I shook my head. "Ok. Pomona just made it sound like you were. That's all." She said.

"Yeah, she and Jake can get a bit carried away sometimes. Well actually all the time when they are together." I said. Jilly nodded her head and walked away. Janelle smiled at me and pulled me over to a table for us to talk at.

"So no you and Teddy?" She asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and nodded; she looked kind of sad for a moment then shook her head.

"Why you two are so cute together and you already love each other just in a different way. Well you do at least." I was nodding along to her until she got to the 'well you do at least' part and if I was drinking I would have spat it out.

"What do you mean 'well you do at least' I'm like his little sister." I said and all she did was smirk.

"I knew you liked him." And that's when the meeting started.

Teddy P.O.V

So Jake and I were currently venting on how we are 'whipped on Weasleys' as he put it. Even though it was quite a sad thing to talk about I couldn't help but laugh as he sat there moaning about how Molly was probably on the train in some 'sexy' outfit and flirting with guys which she shouldn't be as she is in Ravenclaw and she should be studying. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude she is allowed to do what she wants." I said, he looked up at me and glared and his glare turned into a smirk.

"Ok, so how about our ickle Vic how many boys do you think are already drooling over her?" God I hate his guy some times.

"She's old enough to look after herself." I said through gritted teeth. And all he did was sit there and smirk at me.

"Jealous are we?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed out the Molly Wood in the sugar granules out on the table.

"I take it end of conversation then." He asked and I nodded. "But just for the record, she will love me." He added.

"What makes you think she'll love you?" I asked genuinely intrigued by his statement his usually way was getting them drunk and shagging them.

"I mean she has to, I'll kill any guy who even thinks of her in a dirty way." He said looking proud of himself like he had actually said something smart.

"Dude, just like you right now." I pointed out and once again I got his glare.

"Yeah, but the thing is I actually give a shit about how she feels. Not just wanting a fuck but a fuck would be nice. I love her dude like actually love her and her black hair and blue eyes and how she is so funny and how she has the prettiest smile and how she cares about everyone, even the tossers who hurt her. It hurts like hell to think that she could be with someone else." And the strange thing is I knew he meant it just by the look in his eyes when he talks about her, they sort of light up. I nodded. "Come on man lets go." He said getting up. "Lupin come on." He said forcefully. I nodded and got up feeling kind of sorry for him.

When we got back to our small flat, he fell down on to the sofa and let out a large sigh. Our flat wasn't very big; you walked into the living room which had chocolate coloured walls and wooden floors. The large plasma screen TV was hanging on the wall and the leather sofa right in front of it. The small kitchen was to the side with a large counter in the middle. The hallway had three doors the first two doors were Jake's room to the left and my room to the right and the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Jake kept sighing rather loudly.

"Dude your best friend is sighing quite dramatically but do you rush to save him? No." Jake moaned at me.

"Dude it's over a girl. Get over it." I replied flopping down onto the sofa next to him.

"Aww thanks I can't wait till Vic gets a boyfriend so you can do all this." Indicating to himself, "And am I going to help you?" He paused at looked at me and all I did was raise my eyebrows at him, "No, I am going to let you mope around our flat and be all depressed because Victoire Weasley does not love you. I'll be happy in love with Molly and Vic will have her boyfriend and you'll be all alone." He finished and looked at me waiting for me to say something back. All I did was nod, that's when Jake blew this top.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN G ME I GIVE THAT LONG ARSE SPEECH FOR YOU DO NOD. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK MAN AND YOU'RE SITTING HERE PISSING ME OFF. MERLIN I HATE YOU!"

"Are you finished yet because you are really starting to annoy me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm done." He said dejectedly. I offered him a weak smile and he put his head on my shoulder and whispered, "She does love you, just so you know."

"I think Molly might just love you back too man." I replied back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoire P.O.V

I was currently sitting in the great hall while the tiny little first years were getting sorted. There was none of my family or close friends getting sorted this year that stopped two years ago with Lily, Hugo, Jamie Wood and Robby Finnigan. Pomona was sitting opposite me trying very hard not to fall asleep. Lorcan sat next to her laughing at the faces she was pulling, Lysander and Haley were sitting next to me thumb wrestling, Lysander was letting Haley win, Molly was sitting opposite Haley raising her eyebrows at Lysander and Haley.

Once professor McGonagall stopped talking at the food appeared Lysander and Lorcan automatically tucked in followed by a just as eager Pom, while Haley and I took it slowly.

"Every year she bangs on about the same pointless crap, honestly I know her whole speech off by heart now." Pom complained during mouthfuls of food.

"Pom that is disgusting, stop talking with your mouth full." Haley told her. Pom raised her hands up in surrender. Lorcan laughed and Pom glared at him.

"Got a problem with that Scamander?" Pom asked. Lorcan was still laughing and shook his head.

"I didn't think the great Pomona Longbottom would give up that easily, that's all." He said smirking. They did, both of them arguing on the other hand according to Molly the sexual tension between them, you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm not; I'm hungry and can't be asked to fight with the puff ball over here." She indicated to Haley who didn't even looked hurt.

"Ok, whatever Pom." Pomona just glared at him. If looks could kill Lorcan would be six foot under, I looked over at Molly who was smirking at them. I still needed to talk to that girl.

"Oh Lorc just snog her senseless please." Molly told him. Pom spat pumpkin juice in my face and Lorcan's jaw fell open and a bit of chicken fell out.

"WHAT!" They both shouted at the same time, Molly just smirked at them.

"I do not like her!" Lorcan shouted at Molly.

"I do not like him!" Pomona shouted at Molly.

"Sure." That was all Molly said after that.

After the dinner we walked back to the common room, which is in Ravenclaw tower. It get in the common room you have to answer a riddle, Lysander knocked on the door.

"What has a mouth but can't chew?" The door asked.

"A river." Pom and Lorcan said at the same time, they just glared at each other as they walked in.

The common room is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silk curtains, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. Next to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw are two doors leading off from the common room. One of them leads to the girls' dormitory, the other to the boys'.

Lorcan sulked off towards his dorm as Pomona sulked to ours. "Molly look at what you've done." Haley said.

"I told them the truth they so like each other. I'm not the bad guy in this." She said back and walked off to the common room. I followed her waving over my shoulder to the other two.

"Molly wait up." She turned around and looked at me.

"What was up on the train when Lysander and Lorcan asked me about Pomona and Jake?" I asked her. She shrugged at me.

"Just shocked, I couldn't believe it." I raised my eyebrows at her. "She likes Lorc and if you don't believe me ask her." And with that she walked up the stairs to the dorms and I followed her.

The dorm was a circular room with five four-poster beds. The four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns. Haley was the first four poster bed on the left when you walked in, she had family pictures on the wall above her bed and her trunk at the foot of the bed, Molly was next to her with her little teddy bear on her bed, Jake got her for her fifteen birthday which was last year, I was next to Molly I had pictures of everyone on my wall my favorite was a picture of Teddy and I when I was eight and he was ten. Pom was next to me, her part of the wall was covered in her drawings, she loved to draw and Gabby Renton a muggle born was next to Pom.

Pom was already a sleep by the looks of it and Molly was closing the curtains around her bed, yep she was pissed. Pom sat up when she heard the curtains close and beckoned me over to her, I got under the duvet with her and she closed the curtains, and cast a silencing charm so no one could hear.

"She's right I do like Lorcan." She whispered and put her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok; I think he might like you back." I whispered back. I felt her sigh against my shoulder.

"I'm scared Vic, I mean I can do crazy shit but admitting my feelings is hard. I can't do it." I got out of her bed and walked over to mine.

"You can do, you want to why you can? You're freaking Pomona Longbottom." I said to as I climbed under the duvet. Even though it was dark and I couldn't see. I could practically see the grin on her face and the clogs turning in her head to figure out a plan. Poor Lorcan he better feel the same way otherwise I think there might be trouble.

I woke up the nest morning to Gabby Renton and Molly arguing. Gabby had long blonde hair that she always tied up in a pony tail and deep brown eyes that looked a bit like mud if you ask me but lots of boys liked her.

"I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU DID OR YOU DIDN'T BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" Molly shouted, Pomona was groaning and Haley was sitting up looking highly amused by it.

"Well, why are you reacting like this then?" Gabby smirked at her.

"I don't want a detailed explanation on your sex life." Molly said. I could tell she was so close to smacking her.

"I thought you would, I mean who knew Jake had such good moves in bed." And that's when Molly jumped on her. Literally. Pom moved so fast off the bed, I got up to I ran over to Molly and Pom and I tried to pull her off of Gabby. Once Pom and I got Molly off of Gabby, Gabby had a bleeding nose and Molly looked like she hadn't finished with her.

"YOU FUCKING COW!" Gabby screamed at Molly.

"Serves you right." Molly said back.

"What for saying that Jake and I had sex and it was the best fucking sex I ever had." Gabby said clutching her nose. Haley got up and walked over to Gabby and punched her in the face.

"OH THE COW AND THE PHYSCO STICKING UP FOR EACH OTHER NOW!" Gabby shouted at Haley.

"Go near Jake again and I'll make your life a living hell. Got it?" Gabby nodded and ran out the room.

"That was a good punch." Pom said to Haley rather impressed. Haley smiled at her.

"It felt good." Haley and Molly left together. Pom and I just stood there looking at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victoire P.O.V

Pom and I were still standing there five minutes later; Pom was the first to recover, "What the fuck just happened?" She asked me still pretty shocked and impressed by Haley's punch. I shook my head.

"I'm going to owl Teddy see if he knows about Jake and Gabby." I said walking over to my desk. Pom followed me and leaned behind me.

"I don't think Jake should shag her not really his type."

"It's Jake we are talking about here; he would sleep with anyone with a hole to stick in and was willing." I pointed out. Pom nodded and I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing.

_Hey Teddy_

_How's life living with Jake is it as awful as it seems?_

_I was just wondering do you know if Jake has ever slept with a girl named Gabby Renton. Long story don't ask._

_Love Vic _

_Xxx_

I went to the owlery with Pom and sent the letter to Teddy. "I stink. I need a shower." Pom said marching down the steps.

"I'm coming with." I said following her.

Teddy P.O.V

I was rushing this morning Jake and I went to the bar last night and got pretty drunk. The alarm went off at eight an hour later than I set it for. So after a hangover potion and a shower later, I was late. Uncle Harry is so going to kill me. Jake just walked out of this room looking worse than I did. I ran over to the kitchen counter and chucked a vial of hangover potion at him. I was about to floo over to the ministry when an owl landed in front of me. I opened it and saw Vic's lovely neat writing on the piece of parchment. As I read the letter I could hear Jake walking behind me and reading the letter over my shoulder. "Gabby Renton? Ever slept with her?" I asked.

"Once. She is terrible in bed. What happened?" He asked.

"Don't know but you shagging her must if been bad if Vic wrote to me about it." I said walking out the door. Two things I knew right now, one Uncle Harry was going to kill me for being late and two, something was going down at Hogwarts.

Victoire P.O.V

Once Pom and I were showered and dressed we walked down to the great hall to find Lorcan and Lysander already there eating toast and talking. Apart from the height difference you could always tell the brothers apart by the amount of butter they put on their toast because Lorc only has a thin layer of butter while Zander has lots on his. Pom walked over to Zander and sat next to him not even looking at Lorcan I rolled my eyes at her behaviour and sat next to Lorcan.

"So how was your morning?" Lorcan asked me.

"You know Molly nearly killed Gabby and then Haley punched Gabby in the face. You know the usual." I said, Lysander choked on his orange juice.

"Haley punched Gabby. I mean Molly and Gabby hate each other but Haley _**punched**_ Gabby." Lysander said shocked.

"Know we were pretty shocked too. Always a great to wake up with two crazy chicks arguing about shagging Jake." Pom said yawning.

"Jake was involved got Molly seriously lost her taste in boys." Lorcan said.

"No Gabby shagged Jake." I said.

"Even worse. Jake has become that desperate." Lorcan said pulling a face.

Haley and Molly came over and sat down, Molly next to me and Haley next to Pom.

"So hear you totally kick arse Haley." Lorc said smirking.

"Well duh." Haley replied.

"Think you could show me." Lorcan said in a seductive tone. Both Zander and Pom choked on the bits of bacon sandwich they were eating.

"Well no, sorry, I would but I like someone else." Haley said.

"Who?" Pom asked smiling and nudging Zander.

"No one." Haley whispered looking down.

"Oh give her a break." Molly said obviously still annoyed about her earlier encounter with Gabby.

"Alright powder puff." Lorcan said.

"Excuse me." Molly said raising her eyebrow up.

"I just didn't think you'd give up that easily that's all." He said putting his hands up for surrender.

"Oh don't use that line on me." Molly said loudly.

"Oh I just did." Lorcan said.

"Let's just face it you're pissed because the guy you like is fucking a bunch of sluts and you can't stand it." Lorcan said.

"Can't you just be fucking nice and don't even use that on me you fucking like _**Pomona Longbottom**_."

"Erm sorry to butt in but what's so wrong liking Pomona Longbottom?" Pom asked and being completely ignored.

"I don't like Pomona ok, when are you going to get it in your thick head Molly I don't like her!"

"Well I think you do!" Oh no know they were shouting at each other.

"Well you like _**Jake Wood**_!"

"No I don't I just didn't want to listen to that cow talk about shagging my friend that's all!"

"So you're denying that you like Jake!"

"Of course I am!"

"Really?!"

"OF BLOODY COURSE!" Yep they were really going for it now.

"Guys do this later, we are in the middle of the great hall." Haley said quietly.

"No way this is hilarious." Pom said laughing. "Oh do carry on you two."

"Are you sure?" Lorcan was now being cocky. Merlin he is going to die.

"YES I'M SURE!"

"Are you positive?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"So you do like Jake."

"You like Pom."

"I bloody don't, I mean she's Pom. Crazy. Annoying. Stupid. Confusing. Pom." He said with a huff.

"Crazy, annoying, stupid, confusing Pom whom you happen to like. More than a friend." Molly said smirking. Merlin she does know Lorcan like the back of her hand.

"No." Even I had to admit he didn't sound convincing. I looked over at Pom who had stopped laughing and looked quite scared.

"Are you sure?" Molly said mimicking Lorcan.

"FINE YES I LIKE POMONA FUCKING LONGBOTTOM!" And then the great hall went silent everyone staring at Pom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had exams all week, who knew uni could be this hard. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_**Previously...**_

"_**FINE YES I LIKE POMONA FUCKING LONGBOTTOM!" And then the great hall went silent everyone staring at Pom.**_

Victoire P.O.V

I looked at Pom who was sitting there wide eyes looking at Lorcan. Lorc's face looked like he wanted to die.

"You like me?" Pom asked so quietly I could barely hear her. Lorcan nodded. Aww poor Lorc having to admit his feelings like that, Molly was just sitting there looking rather pleased with herself. Pom was about to say something then an owl landed in the eggs. I knew that owl straight away it was Teddy's. I leaned over and grabbed the letter.

_**Dear Vic,**_

_**Yes living with Jake is awful all he does is mope around the place like some love sick puppy. And yes he has slept with a Gabby Renton, he said and I quote 'the worst shag of my life.' Why do you want to know anyway?**_

_**Love Teddy **_

"That slut she has slept with him." I said a bit too loudly. Pom snatched the letter from my hand and Haley red it over her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Haley shouted, "No, no, no, she can't of." Molly snapped her fingers to bring us back to reality.

"Sorry to disturb this little omg moment but, Lorcan just said he like you Pom and your answer is..."

"But Molly, she did sleep with him." Haley said sadly.

"I don't care what he does in his spare time or with who. Even if it is that slutbag, excuse me I've got to go." Molly looked like she was going to burst out crying, she gathered her things and walked out of the great hall quickly. Haley then turned to Pom.

"Well..." Everyone was still staring at us. Lorcan just sat there frozen to his seat, poor boy always was too cocky for his own good.

"So maybe I do have tiny ickle feelings for you Lorc." Pom muttered, Lorc's smirk appeared on his face and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

"Huh, I didn't quite hear you."

"You're insufferable."

"So are you."

"Come on Scamander we need to talk then." Pom told him, she stood up and walked out the great hall followed quickly by a very scared and confused Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

Tonight was the first meeting to sort out our prefect duty; I walked into the room to find Samantha sitting there with a hat on her lap. She told me to sit down and wait for the others and I did as I was told. As I waited the other prefects entered, Daniel Gray my fellow Ravenclaw prefect came and sat next to me. "Hey Vic."

"Hey Dan, have a good summer?" I asked him. Dan has short dark brown hair and orange brown eyes and freckles all over his face, he was about 6ft and slim. Dan plays qudditch and on the Ravenclaw team as a keeper. "Yeah had a great summer, what about you?" Dan is an absolute sweetheart he hears all the rumours but doesn't believe them unless you tell him they are true.

"I had a wonderful summer." I replied smiling at him. He was about to reply back but then Samantha told us to be quiet while she spoke.

"So sorry, but Carlson can't be here today as he is already ill, but we have decided to let fate take over. Ok I'm going to pick out two names from the hat to be partners." Samantha put her hand into the hat and pulled out **Kristy Wells** and **Samir Jeffers**, then **Janelle Kilts **and **Jilly Harps**, next was **Daniel Gray **and **Victoire Weasley**. Dan looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. "So that leaves **Steven Poppers **and **Jimmy Gales**. Happy prefect duty." Samantha got up, waved at us and walked out.

"She is way to perky." Jilly said drawing out the a.

Dan and I left the meeting together and walked back to the common room together, he chatted about lots of stuff. I found out that Leah Smith the captain of the Ravenclaw qudditch team is making everyone try out again and Dan wasn't sure if he should because he thought he wasn't that good, but I convinced him, I've seen him play he's amazing. We talked about what we wanted do after Hogwarts, he wanted to play professional qudditch but he wasn't sure if he was good enough but once again I told him he was good. Still didn't believe me.

When we got into the common room we said goodbye, he walked over to his friends while went to the stairs and bumped into Lysander.

"So sorry Vic but just walked in on Lorc and Pom. I'm scarred for life." He said putting his hands over his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh but I could imagine it being awkward walking in on your twin doing one of your closest friends.

"How about a game of wizard's chess then to take your mind off of it?" I asked, he nodded still in shock. Bless his heart.

After three half an hour games of chess we just started talking and soon Dan joined in our conversation, turns out that Zander and Dan are friends. I guess they would be as they share a dorm but that's not the point. The three of us spoke  
for about an hour them Haley and Molly joined in. I have to admit it was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Sorry once again this is my shortest chapter so far, I just wanted to introduce Dan in to it. And sorry again no Teddy or Jake in this chapter as well. I love writing their little bromance. And thanks for all the reviews they are lovely xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my longest chapter so it makes up for my short one before. Once again no Jake and Teddy. Sorry xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Victoire P.O.V

It was coming up to the Christmas holidays and a Hogsmeade weekend was this weekend so I was in a very good mood. I walking down the corridor with Dan on prefect duty, Dan and I had become very close over the last couple of months and he was still a friendly and funny as ever. I went with him to the try-outs where he got keeper again. He was really happy, and we did homework together and it was nice spending time with him as Lorcan and Pomona were always in a broom closet doing this I wish not to think of, Molly has got a different boyfriend again some Gryffindor in his seventh year or something, Pomona and Lysander are being very secretive together so it left just me and Dan was more than willing to keep me company when I was feeling lonely. Teddy and I keep sending letters back and forth, he asked if the Ravenclaw team was good and I replied back the best it's been in ages and his reply Gryffindor will whoop their arses. _**Sure.**_ So far only Hufflepuff and Slytherin have played and Slytherin won. Back to what I was saying.

Dan and I had just finished our prefect duties and were walking back to the common room before we got there he stopped me. "Vic, I was um wondering if um you want to go to um Hogsmeade with me. Like on a date." He asked me. I stood there for a second shocked I didn't think he liked me in that way. I was contemplating on what to say and before I really thought on what to say I said yes.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah really." I said back smiling. He laced his hand into mine and we walked into the common room together. He kissed my cheek and I walked off to my dorm. When I got upstairs only Gabby was in there.

"Hi, Victoire." I was surprised she even said hi to me, last I heard Haley had giving her a broken nose and she stayed in the hospital wing that night, since then she avoided us all like the plague.

"Hi Gabby I'm surprised your even talking to me." I told her honestly. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to say sorry I didn't know she would get so upset about it."

"Yeah I didn't either."

"I wanted to hurt her." She said looking away; I was shocked once again by Gabby Renton this evening.

"What? Why?"

"I saw her making out with my boyfriend and I knew she didn't care about him, I was hurt. I wanted revenge." She was crying now and I did the only thing I could think of and went over to her and put my around her while she cried.

"That's awful Gabby, Molly would never to a thing like that though." I felt her nod against my shoulder.

"I asked him, he told her that he was single and they slept together and then he broke up with me." She started crying even harder now. I told her to go to bed and have a nice long sleep and she'll feel better in the morning, she did as she was told. I have to add dare I say it she might not be that bad after all. Molly, Pomona and Haley all walked in laughing and all I could do was burst into a large smile.

"Oh no someone call a professor, Weasley is happy." Molly said walking over to me raising her eyebrows at me as she did.

"Oh Merlin this ought to be good." Pomona said sitting on my bed.

"So he asked you out then." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked puzzled. The three of them looked at each other and shared not so subtle worried glances.

"Okay V who asked you out?" Pom asked deadly serious.

"Dan." I said quietly.

"WHAT!" The three of them shouted at once.

"Tell me you didn't say yes." Molly asked.

"I did, what's wrong." I asked confused.

"What about Teddy?!" Haley asked on the verge of tears.

"What about Teddy? We're friends. Aren't we." I asked them in a panicked way.

"Of course you V, just we thought you and T like liked each other." Pom said.

"Oh." I felt really bad now. Haley sensing the tension.

"So when are you two going out then?" She asked.

"Hogsmeade weekend." Haley nodded. "I'm going to go bed now. Night." I said crawling under the covers.

The next morning I was sitting in the library with Dan, telling him about what happened last night. Dan found it rather amusing. "You and Teddy, I thought you two were just friends anyway." I nodded.

"Come on let's go get some lunch." He said getting up and holding out his hand for me to hold, I took it and we walked hand in hand to the great hall. It was still pretty awkward between the girls and I, Dan went and sat with his friends and the girls were with Lorc and Zander, so I wasn't going over there, I saw Gabby by herself and went and sat opposite her.

"Hi Gabby, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her she looked shocked that I was even talking to her.

"No sit down." I nodded and sat down.

"How are you?" I asked referring to last night.

"I feel so much better now thanks, I really feel stupid for crying though." She said cutting up her food.

"You shouldn't I would of too. It hurts doesn't it?" I asked her, all she did was nod. We chatted for the rest of lunch and found out we had a lot in common. Gabby has tight curly black hair which is long and gorgeous grey eyes and the reddest lips, she wasn't bad looking, and she reminded me a bit of the muggle fairytale princess Snow White. The way she looked not the whole seven dwarf thing or an evil step mother or a prince charming.

After lunch I said my goodbyes to Gabby and walked to potions, I sit next to Pomona and Molly and Haley opposite us.

"You were sitting with that slut." Molly said as if I needed my brain checked.

"I know, she's actually quite nice once you get to know her." I said gathering my ingredients.

"She is a slutbag you said it yourself." Molly pointed out.

"I know that was before I got to know her." I said.

"You've changed." Was all Pom said.

"What do you mean _**I've**_ changed?" I asked.

"You hate Gabby Renton, she shagged your cousin's crush and then rubbed it in her face you and now you're sticking up for her. The Victoire Weasley I knew would never forgive her for that."

"She only rubbed it in her face because she shagged Gabby's boyfriend."

"And you believed her." Molly said sadly.

"She was crying."

"We can all fake cry Vic." Pom said obviously getting annoyed.

"Whatever." I said walking away from them holding back the tears.

It was the weekend and I was getting ready for my date with Dan. I was meeting him by the gates in half an hour. I was wearing a black jumper and skinny jeans my combat boots and a black trench coat and my long hair tied in a plait going across my left shoulder. I left the common room and met Dan and he did his usual thing a kiss on the cheek and he held my hand. "So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Um I was thinking Madam Puddifoot's tea room." He said smiling down at me. I nodded, Madam Puddifoot's is a place for making out instead of drinking tea, I wasn't sure I wanted to kiss Dan, I knew I had feelings for him, I just wasn't sure if they were the feelings he felt for me. When we arrived we got a table and ordered two teas and chatted like we usually do and then he asked me what I was doing for the holidays. "Going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's as usual and then to Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's New Year's party and I was kind of hoping you would come with me." He smiled at me.

"Of course." I smiled and sipped on my tea. After a while it started to get busy and we left, once again holding hands. We walked back to Hogwarts and sat down at the black lake where we chatted away like old friends and that's when it happened. Our first kiss, he was soft and gentle and he leaned back and sighed in content and I felt nothing but I smiled at him anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas. Review please as a present for me :D xxx**

* * *

Chapter 8

Victoire P.O.V

It was the last day of school and I was on the train with Dan and Gabby. I was counting the minutes until I got if this train. I missed my old friends maybe Pom was right maybe I have changed, I don't send owls to Teddy anymore, I get into bed with Pom when I've had a nightmare, I don't sit with Molly in the library listening to her problems, I don't play chess with Lysander when he's sad, I don't bitch about people with Lorc anymore and I don't have Haley telling me what not to wear with what. I miss it all of it.

The train stopped and I practically ran off the train. I hugged Gabby goodbye and kissed Dan. Still nothing. And walked over to my parents. "Mum, dad." I hugged both of them and dad placed a kiss at the top of my head like he always does. Louis turned up next and hugging mum and having a manly hand shake with dad. And then Dom turned up with a smack on the head for Lou, a kiss for mum and a hug for dad.

"Dominique muss you alvays hit your brother."

"Yes mother, let's go." Dom said firmly walking towards the barrier.

When the five of us were in the car, they asked us about our year so far, I told them everything apart from Pom, Molly, Haley, Lorc and Lysander not talking to me and Gabby and Dan. It was going well until big mouth Dominique burst out, "Vic has a boyfriend."

"A what?" Dad asked. I mentally groaned.

"A boyfriend dad and the others aren't talking to her because of him and her new bestie Gabby."

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked her. She just simply shrugged her shoulders. I got a lecture from my about contraception and I look from dad cursing Dom for saying it and having to suffer the lecture as well. It was going smashing until Louis opened his mouth. "Mum you can't lecture her because your contraception didn't work did it." And now we have to sit through another lecture from mum. Dom looked ready for murder. Poor Lou.

The next few days went quick as we were preparing for Christmas. Putting the tree up, decorating the house, making food and even Aunt Gabrielle came to see us for a day. She is pregnant with her first child and she still manages to look stunning.

Dominique and Louis were fighting as usual when I woke up, I could hear mum telling them to stop and then dad got involved and mum yelling at dad to make them stop. Just your typical morning at Shell cottage. I heard a tapping on the window and I saw an owl, Dan's owl. I walked over to the window and let the owl in, I took the letter off its foot, and I looked at it to see Dan's handwriting on the front addressed to me.

_**Vic,**_

_**I asked my parents about New Year's I can't go sorry something about a family do. I can't back out of it.**_

_**Dan.**_

Well that letter was pathetic, no sorry or I really wanted to come. Oh well. Dom came into my room and sat on the edge of bed. Dom had her hair in and bun and was wearing a black tank top with a white lion face on it, a black short skirt and a camo jacket. She grabbed the letter and red it.

"Crap boyfriend Vic."She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"And what would you know about boyfriends Dom?" I asked her, she is fourteen how much can she know.

"Enough to know you don't actually love him and a certain metamorphous is." She said rolling her eyes.

"I like him he likes me, it's not complicated Dom." I lied. She had hit nail on the head very hard for my liking.

"Okay." And that was that.

It was Christmas and I was sitting in the Burrow living room with my cousins as the adults wanted 'quiet' time. I looked around the room; Fred and James were in the corner plotting another prank. Louis, Roxanne and Lucy were at the table play exploding snap. Albus, Dominique and Rose were in front of the fire talking about god knows what. Lily and Hugo were having a thumb wrestling match on the stairs and Molly was walking over to me.

"Hey Weasley." She said sitting down beside me.

"You're talking to me now." I said coolly.

"You could've said anything to us." She said not taking her eyes away from me.

"And say what?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I should have told you I'm friends with Gabby. That would've worked." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think it would matter."

"It did, it hurt, her 'boyfriend' told me that he was single and I don't know I just done it." She explained and nodded. I looked at Molly and what she was wearing, light brown jeans, a black top, a brown leather jacket and floral Doctor Martins. She smiled at me and hugged me. I rolled my eyes as she put her foot on my lap as if we never had a fight. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

The next week we spent at the Burrow, it was going well until, James and Fred blew up the roast beef Grandma Molly worked very hard to make; only Uncle George laughed and Molly chased them around the Burrow followed by a very angry Grandma Molly. Aunt Angelina just sighed and rested her forehead on her hand muttering something about father like son, which only made Uncle George grin wider.

It was New Year's Eve and we were at home getting ready for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's party. I had made up with the others the other day and we were all friends again, so I was really happy. I looked in the mirror in front of me admiring myself, I know it sounds vain but I did look quite pretty. I was wearing an orangey brown coloured dress which had a white collar, it came up just past my knee and had sleeves that came half way between my shoulder and elbow, I had creamy coloured shoes and my hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. Dom walked in, "Very nice Vic." I smiled at her and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black sequin dress which came up to halfway up her thigh and red high heels very high heels. "Come on Vic, let's go." She said hooking her arm in mine.

When we got there, we said high to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and then I made a bee line for my friends. When I got there Jake and Teddy were there as well, I said hello and we all started talking. Uncle Harry walked over to us, "Teddy could you give me hand oh and would you Vic as well please." We both nodded and followed Uncle Harry through the crowds of people until we got to the garden, Uncle Harry turned to us, "Could you two set the fire works up please, I'm too busy to and I don't trust George. Thanks." He said, as he walked back to the house muttering something about Muriel and Ginny asking her to come.

"So you didn't write back." Teddy said as soon as Uncle Harry was out of earshot.

"Sorry, crap excuse but got a boyfriend and Gabby Renton and I became friends and them lot were angry with me and I've just been so confused lately about everything." I confessed to him while we set the fireworks up. He laughed at me. He was laughing at me.

"What? Why are you laughing? It's not funny." I complained. He was still laughing at me.

"Your being you, thinking too much. This is what happens when you're in Ravenclaw you have to find the right answer." He said, Merlin I hated him sometimes.

"Do not blame what house I am in as why I'm confused." I said firmly. He had just finished placing the last firework in place and he grabbed my hand, "When I was here last weekend, Harry showed me a place that I had totally forgot was here and we are going there now." He said pulling me towards the back of the garden. I looked at what he was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black bowtie, white jeans and brown shoes. When we stopped I looked at what was in front of me, a tree house, our tree house.

"Oh my Merlin. The tree house."

"Yeah, looks a lot smaller now, I guess we've got bigger since being eleven." I laughed at him. He bent down in front me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He laughed at me again.

"Remember how when we were little you refused to walk over the mud so I always had to give you a piggy back over the mud." I laughed at the memory. He crouched back down in front of me, I ran and jumped on his back and he started walking over the mud. When we got over the mud and under the ladder he put me down and pulled the ladder down and started climbing up the ladder, I followed him up. When I got up there Teddy was already sitting by the edge and his feet dangling off the platform, I went and sat next to him.

"I remember one time we sat out here all night and they had to come looking for us because they didn't know where we were." He said with a laugh. I smiled at the memory; we both got into so much trouble.

"Yeah they found us asleep." He looked at me and smiled his cute half smile. I looked up at the sky as the fireworks set off.

"Happy New Year Vic."

"Happy New Year Teddy." He did his whole cute half smile and then next thing I know, I'm lying on my back while Teddy is on top of me, kissing me hard and with so much passion and I was responding with my passion. I didn't push him off or tell him to stop I had a boyfriend instead I tangled my hands in his hair. I undone his bowtie and flung it across the tree house and started to undo his shirt while he went for the zipper on the back of my dress.

"Victoire ve're going!" I heard my mum shout into the garden. Teddy groaned as he got off of me and zipped my dress up. I looked at him as he was redoing his shirt up; I leaned over to him and kissed him. "You have a boyfriend Vic. A crap one but one." He said sadly.

"I don't like him." I said. I was about to tell him I think I loved him but he put his hand over my mouth and pointed back to the house. I started going down the ladder and waited for him. He came down the ladder holding his bowtie in his teeth and bent down, I hopped on his back and he walked across the mud. He put me down and we walked back to the house.

"Why do you were bowties?" I asked.

"Bowties are cool." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short chapter, really sorry, not much Teddy or Jake. I know so many of you like their little bromance, this chapter is mainly about Teddy and Victoire. Hope you enjoy. Please review xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 9

Victoire P.O.V

I just had a make out session with Teddy in our old tree house while I have a boyfriend what is wrong with me. I've Teddy my whole life he's like my brother, who can kiss really well and is gorgeous and I may or may not be in love with him. I collapsed on my bed and groaned. I wanted to kiss Teddy again; his kisses were nothing like Dan's. Dan's were soft and quick like he didn't want to kiss me while Teddy's was passionate and urgent like he had wanted to kiss me for ages. I groaned again boys were going to be the death of me I swear. I got dressed for bed and as soon as I hit the pillow I was asleep.

Teddy P.O.V

**I** groaned as Jake and I walked through the door. I sunk into the sofa while Jake flopped down next to me. "So tell me now what happened between you and Vic then."

"I took her to the tree house and we made out and then we stopped when her mum came looking for her and she was going to tell me something but I stopped her because she has a boyfriend. Why did I stop her?" I told Jake.

"You made out finally! Yes, why did you stop her?" He asked me. I groaned at him and he just laughed at me so I threw a pillow at him. He was about to throw it back when the burst open and a very angry Pomona Longbottom walked through the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID TEDDY LUPIN?"

"Yes?" I said meekly.

"Want a cup of coffee or tea both of you I have a feeling we're going to be here a long time." Jake interrupted us.

"A tea would be great thanks, milk and two sugars." Pom said smiling at him. Jake walked to the kitchen while Pom turned to me. "You are so stupid, she _**loves **_you and you _**love **_her. Why couldn't you let her finish." She sighed flopping next to me on the sofa.

"I'm two years older than her and she has a boyfriend and I don't know." I confessed.

"Two years is nothing look at Bill and Fleur, Dan makes her miserable and let's face it the only reason you stopped her is because if this fucks up you lose her as a friend as well. You wouldn't be able to lose her because you love her so much and anyone a mile off can see the way you can't help but smile when you see her and how she brightens your day." Pomona was right I guess.

"She's right!" Jake shouted from the kitchen.

"Thanks Jake!" She shouted back. Jake came in with two mugs and gave the black one to Pom who took it and kept the purple one for himself.

"So how are we going to sort out your little dilemma Teddy bear?" Jake asked me.

"You know I hate it when you call me Teddy bear."

"I bet you would like it if Victoire called you Teddy bear." Pomona said winking at me while Jake burst out laughing.

"Kinky much Pom." Jake laughed.

"Arrghh, you two are impossible!" I told them.

"Thanks." They said at the exact same time.

"Okay how about we do this, we wait until the summer and if she still feels the same then I'll ask her out. Okay she still has a boyfriend though." I offered, Pom groaned and Jake hit me over the head. Then the door burst open again and a crying Vic was standing in the doorway. Pom run over to her and hugged her.

"What happened?" Pom asked her. Vic came and sat next to me and Pom next to her, Jake offered Vic his mug and Victoire took it and drank from it. "What happened Vic?"

"Him." Vic said pointing towards me and putting her head on Pom's shoulder.

"What could I have done, we made what three hours ago, no wait four hours ago and in that time you've told Pom and I have done I haven't even spoke to you since." I complained. And that's when she started crying again; Pom hit me on the head.

"What happened Vic?" Jake asked.

"I went home and Pom came over, I told her what happened between us and she left, I didn't know what to do so I went to Dan's and he was shagging Gabby." She cried.

"Okay hold up, this is perfect, Dan can have Gabby and you two can be together." Jake said excitedly.

"It doesn't work like that Jake." Pomona said sighing.

"Why? I mean it's obvious that it is over between Vic and Danny boy, so that means Teddy and Vic can be together. It's simple."

"Yes, but Dan and Vic need to sort their relationship out and I need to sort out little miss Gabby Renton and then Teddy and Vic can be together." Pomona explained to him.

"Do Teddy and I get to decide what happens between us?" Victoire piped up. Everyone stared at her in awe. "Well do we?"

"Of course." Pom said to Vic, Pomona got up and grabbed Jake's arm and pulled the both of them through the front door. I looked at Vic and for the first time in my life I didn't know what to say to her. She opened her mouth to say something but instead she closed it and smashed her lips onto mine. I responded instantly soon it was starting to heat up. Soon we were lying on the sofa with my shirt of and her dress unzipped all over again. She pulled away from our kiss, she got up off of me and grabbed my hand and she pulled us both into the bedroom. This was going to be a good morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter of How To Tell You. I'm thinking of writing a sort of sequel thing about Jake and Molly, just because I love Jake and he loves Molly so it fits. Hope you enjoy. Please review it makes me happy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Victoire P.O.V

Last night was amazing; the only thing left to do is talk about where we stand with each other. Heck I haven't even finished it with Dan yet. So first things first get out of bed which I really can't do because Teddy is next to me sleeping look gorgeous and I don't want to leave just quite yet.

"Stop over thinking." Teddy said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"I have to go, sort things out." I told him softly, I really didn't want to go. Teddy pulled me closer to him.

"You are not going anywhere." He said firmly.

"Teddy, in case you haven't noticed I'm still going out with Dan." I told him.

"He's cheating on you so you can cheat on him, Vic please just stay and tomorrow we can go tell him."

"We? No me, myself and I will go understood."

"Fine, I'll make you breakfast then." He said getting out of bed. I got out of his bed sighing, I really didn't want to do this, but I had to. I followed him out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

"Pancakes or waffles?" He asked and pulled his cute half smile.

"Waffles with lots of golden syrup." I told him and he laughed.

"You always have way too much golden syrup on your waffles. You could die from the sugar rush." He laughed and poked me in the ribs. I poked him back and laughed.

"Make my waffles!" I told him.

"Yes ma'am." Teddy said bowing. He started to make my waffles and I jumped onto the counter.

"You missy need to wear my shirts more often." Teddy said waving the wooden spoon at me.

"Yes, so everyone can see me only in your shirt." I pointed out.

"Okay, only I'm allowed to see you in my shirts." Teddy said eyeing my legs up, I jumped off the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Make my waffles instead of looking like you're ready to eat me up right here right now." I said into his back.

"Maybe I could eat you up right here right now." He said turning around in my arms and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Well as lovely as that would be, I would love to eat some waffles and I need to talk to Dan before I can talk to you about us." I said and he looked sad.

"Okay then." And he made my waffles.

Later that day once I had said goodbye to Teddy, went home, showered and changed clothes. I went to Dan's house. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Hello." Dan said opening the door.

"Hi Dan. Can I come in? Thanks." I said pushing past him into his house.

"Vic, what are you doing here?" He asked following me down the corridor.

"So a family do, eh?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Okay so I lied to you about the family do. I just didn't want to meet your whole family at the moment. You can go now." He said desperately trying to block me from opening a door I presumed was his bedroom.

"So seen Gabby this holiday? Of course you haven't I mean you haven't come to see your girlfriend so why would he see a person who isn't even close friends with, I know because your fucking her." I said calmly and he laughed.

"You're crazy why would I be fucking her?"

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU YESTERDAY!"

"Yesterday, how?"

"Your door was open, the sofa how nice." I had just hit the nail hard on the head very hard.

"Look Vic, it was one time sorry." He went to grab my hand and I pulled away.

"It wasn't though was it?"

"Vic, you don't love me and I don't love you, but I love Gabby."

"Why didn't you just break up with me?"

"Because how do you tell someone that you're in love with their friend."

"You don't ask them out in the first place."

"You love Teddy though, so why did you say yes."

"I didn't know I loved him at the time, did you know you loved Gabby?" I asked him. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, it just felt different to when I was with you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I didn't know what to do. I've never been in a position like that. Vic, look you're a great friend, but-"

"I know, I don't love you either." He laughed and looked at me.

"I love you as a friend if that counts." I laughed and he hugged me quick and simple.

"Bye Dan, see you at school." I said walking out the front door.

"Bye Vic, see you at school." He said shutting the door behind me. I walked down the street smiling, phase one complete, phase two needs to happy. After a coffee of course.

Teddy P.O.V

So I was a bit worried, I mean Vic left about two hours ago and hasn't come back. Either she was shagging Dan or she was dead. I was more worried she was shagging him than her dying, but after last night I'm pretty sure she isn't shagging him. The door opened and I jumped up but it was only Jake. I sighed and sat down.

"Lovely to see you too, mate." He said sitting down next to me. "Just like to say next time silencing charm please." He added. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"She can scream." Jake said looking at my bedroom door.

"That must mean I'm great then." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah of course." His voice dripped with sarcasm. The door opened and Vic walked in with a coffee in her hand. Of course she _**had **_to get a coffee didn't she?

"Jake go away please." She said softly.

"Nope I want to watch this." I hit him on the head.

"Fuck off." I told him and he left the flat. Victoire came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Vic."

"Hey Ted."

"I love you Vic, have for ages. I didn't say anything because I would rather have you as a friend than nothing. I love you so much." I told her true fully.

"I love you to Teddy. I'm sorry it took so long to realise it." She said sadly.

"Well then. Miss Victoire Weasley would you do the honour of going out with me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Well of course Mr Lupin." She said smiling and we kissed.


End file.
